


Fleeting Petals

by Fenikkusu_Kushu



Category: Naruto
Genre: 21st Century, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Astrology, Estrangement, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hair Dyeing, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Kushu/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Kushu
Summary: Misaki has to admit that the people in her life keeps things interesting; she just goes where the wind takes her. A 21st century AU of Ghost of a Rose.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Fleeting Petals

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Rating: T

Fandom: Naruto

Characters: Kabuto, Orochimaru, OC

Words: 300

Genre: General/Romance

Summary: Misaki has to admit that the people in her life keeps things interesting; she just goes where the wind takes her. A 21st century AU of Ghost of a Rose. Kabuto x OC x Orochimaru.

A/N: _Onna_ means "woman."

* * *

"Orochimaru! My hair!"

Misaki was more surprised than outraged. A bud of hot pink crowed her head while green tinted her ends. It almost looked like roses growing up her hair.

"Do you like your pink rose hair?"

It was as if Orochimaru had read her mind.

Misaki pulled a face.

"It's not really me..." she started.

"You look like a... delicate flower, yes? I know roses are your favorite."

Technically, _white_ roses were her favorite, but the color would only wash our her blonde hair. She would look like an old _onna_.

Self-consciously, she fiddled with the silver hibiscus charm around her wrist. She loved flowers ever since she was a baby and had never grown out of it. Now, she looked like one.

"I can only wonder what Kabuto will say."

Misaki was instantly on alert.

"W-w-what do you think he would say?"

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Orochimaru's smirk grew wider.

"We'll know soon. I'll get it."

While cruelly left alone, it occurred to Misaki to hide herself, but where? In the toilet? In the shower stall?

Her hands uselessly scrabbled at her hair. She was helpless. Too helpless to save herself.

The door opened. It was too late to escape, or even to throw a towel over her hair. Why hadn't she thought of that earlier?

"Tell me honestly, Kabuto-kun, what do you think of my handiwork?"

Kabuto eyed her, and she could feel the heat of his gaze. He adjusted his glasses.

"It's...bright."

His cheeks competed with her hair.

Orochimaru chuckled. She didn't know if he found the situation funny, or if she was the joke. Why had she even trusted Orochimaru in the first place?

In any event, it would be simple enough to wear a hat.

 


	2. Rabbit Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki and her mother discuss Astrology. And family.

Title: Rabbit Girl

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Rating: T

Fandom: Naruto

Characters: Kabuto, Orochimaru, OC

Words: 687

Genre: General/Romance

Summary: Misaki has to admit that the people in her life keeps things interesting; she just goes where the wind takes her. A 21st century AU of Ghost of a Rose. Kabuto x OC x Orochimaru.

A/N: Like in canon and in Ghost of a Rose, Orochimaru's parents aren't in the picture, but Kabuto lives with his adoptive mother Nono. All birthdays are canon as well, except for my OCs.

 

 

"Mother, what was it like when I was born?"

The day would always be a mystery to her. Misaki couldn't remember no matter how hard she tried. Before she had a clear understanding of where babies came from, she had always believed that she had been born in a flower garden. Her mother had told her that she had been tucked inside a magnolia tree by dryades or forest nymphs. Later on in that sparkling morning, Misaki had been told that her mother and father had discovered the new addition to their family. However, Misaki knew now that magnolia trees signified health and healing as well as newborn babies.

The white lie had been somewhat easy to craft.

Hana's hand combed her fingers through Misaki's gold hair. Her mother's expression turned distant and dreamy as she prepared to tell the real tale.

"We were having a picnic in the backyard and had just moved to this house. Even you." Her other hand moved to her stomach. "Your father left the table to get the potato salad. It was still in the refrigerator."Hana smirked a little. "And, I wouldn't eat to eat gain until you were born."

Misaki writhed in an irrational shame.

"Water was pouring out of me." Hana blushed. "I was going into labor." She hesitated. "Is that too much detail? You had sex education already, right?"

Misaki's cheeks flushed. "Yes."

Misaki was indeed an adult. Though she had just turned nineteen, her mother never failed to treat her like a child. Still, she was blessed to have parents at all. Kabuto and Orochimaru hadn't been so fortunate.

Hana continued. "So, we rushed to the hospital, and on September 13 at 6:24 AM, you were born healthy and well."

"I'm a Virgo," Misaki stated as she reclined back on her pillow.

Her mother ruffled her hair.

"My earth girl. And, I'm a Gemini. Gemini and Virgo are both mental signs. You get that from me. We both live in our heads. Now, your father is a Leo and lives in his heart." Hana's voice dropped ever so slightly. "Which explains why he can be such a kid."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Her mother had gone back to business. But, Misaki knew that she possessed two faces. Just like the Gemini twins.

She decided to change the subject. "Uncle Ibiki is born on a cusp, isn't he?" Misaki asked.

Hana's green eyes turned as icy as peppermint leaves. Misaki had inherited her own green eyes from the Matsumoto family. Her mother's family.

"I still think that he's more of an Aries than a Pisces," her mother murmured.

Misaki thought of the rambunctious ram as opposed to the gentle fish. She well knew that her her uncle was anything but laid-back or retiring. Misaki supposed that she could agree with her mother. However, she didn't think that it was a bad thing. She liked her uncle anyway.

"He was on vacation when I was born," Misaki recalled.

"That he was. He came to our house with a stuffed rabbit in his hand, and I bet you still haven't thrown that away."

Misaki was guilty. Her mother could read her too well. She still had the plush buried at the bottom of her old toy box. To her amusement, she would later learn that her Chinese sign was a rabbit, so she was a Virgo rabbit. No wonder she was such a timid creature. However, in some versions of the horoscope, the rabbit could be swapped with a cat. Still, Misaki felt more like a cautious rabbit than the playful and sometimes vicious cat.

"It's getting late," Hana suddenly said. "I don't want to keep you up. Good night, dear."

Alone now, Misaki turned on her side and was engulfed in the scent of soothing lavender. Lavender relaxed her, so she always grew it in her tiny herb garden.

In the quiet space of a moment, she luxuriated in the sanctuary of home as soft sheets whispered over her body.

When she was ready, Misaki blew out the candle. Sleep was waiting patiently to claim her.

She was so lucky.


End file.
